RadioLocurasShamánicas
by Skura
Summary: AHORA BIENN SUBIDOO! Se puede invitar a los shamanes y hacerles una entrevista "pacífica" en un programa de radio? No lo creo! CONFESIONES, HUMOR... misterio? LEAAAANN PLEASEE! (Acuerdense de cuando usd. publicaron su primer fic!)
1. Cap 1 Que le podemos sacar a Yoh?

Koniiiii!!!! Éste es mi primer fic de shaman king (hice uno de gundam  
wing... pero nunca lo publique...T_T) Ojalá les parezca pasableeeeee!!!!  
Ah! se desarrolla en una estación de radio.....  
Especialmente dedicado a Fossil Kat!!!!!!!!!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Skura: Holaa a todoss mis queridos radioescuchas!!!!!!! A pedido de  
muuchiisiimaaas personas, hemos conseguido que vinieran al programa los  
chicos que combaten arduamente por conseguir el............ MAGNIFICO,  
FENOMENAL, EJEMPLAR, ÚNICO, DESTACADO, ILUSTRE, PLACENTERO, EXELENTE,  
INCREÍBLE......  
Publico de afuera: ¬ ¬ ya basta....  
Skura: TRONO DEL SHAMAN KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
----------Silencio------------  
Skura: T_T...eh, los de afuera! Aplaudan un poco al menos!!!!  
---------Silencio------------  
Skura: ¬ ¬** ok, entonces me voy y me quedo yo sola con los shamanes....  
--------SUPER OVACIÓN GENERAL--------  
Skura: ^ ^ bueno, bueno, ya esta.... 'jeje, los tengo a mi poder *_*' como  
iba diciendo, vamos a hacerles una entrevista a Yoh Asakura!!!Horo  
Horo!!!Lyserg Diethel!!!Len Tao!!!Ryu con espada de madera!!! y........  
alguien mas..... pero los dejaré en duda por ahora!!!!  
Público: ohhhhh ¡_¡  
Skura: bueno, haré pasar al primer invitado, un chico de 15 años, muy  
distraído pero astuto aunque demasiado irritante a veces.... YOOOOOOHHHH  
ASAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Público: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!YOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yoh-entrando y sentándose- Hola!  
Skura: Yoh!!!!! Cómo estaaaas???  
Yoh: bien.... un poco adolorido  
Skura: Anna?  
Yoh: sí  
Skura: entrenamiento??  
Yoh: sí...  
Skura: aja.....che, Yoh... por culpa de tu "adorable" prometida... les  
tomaste trauma a las demás Annas???  
Yoh: O_o que??  
Skura: Si.... porque mi verdadero nombre es Anna, y yo puedo ser muuy dulce  
^^....  
Yoh: O_o ehhh...  
Skura: no me malinterpretes!!! Adoro la forma de ser de tu prometida!!!  
Aguante el girl powerr!!!!  
Yoh: O_o esteeee.....  
Skura: bueno, bueno, no importa.... te hago una pregunta más decente....  
por qué esa obsesión por las naranjas????  
Yoh: jijiji..... eso es porque cuando era chico, muchas veces en los  
entrenamientos mi abuelo me dejaba sin comida...  
Skura: pobrecito T_T  
Yoh: pero me salvaron los naranjos del lugar!!!!!  
Skura: y cómo hiciste??? No te veía tu abuelo???  
Yoh: había un momento en la practica..... que "supuestamente" tenía que  
meditar, él se sentaba y lo hacía también... pero creo que se concentraba  
demasiado... y podía hacer lo que quisiese que no se inmutaba...  
Skura: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en serio?????  
Yoh: si.... ^^.... pero una vez me zarpé..... y nunca mas volvió a meditar  
conmigo...  
Skura: que hiciste????  
Yoh: Mhhhhhhhh...... agarré un marcador.... y tuve la genial idea de  
pintarle unos bigotes franceses..  
Skura: EN SERIO??? AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA  
Yoh: si, pero a él no le causó gracia alguna... y a mí tampoco con lo que  
me hizo después T_T  
Skura: me imagino... pero que raro!! vos que siempre parecés taaaaaaaan  
responsable con esas cosas.....  
Chica del público: Deja de chamuyaaaaaaaaar!!!!!  
Skura: u_ú ok ok.... Yoh..... que preferís Coca o Pepsi?????  
Yoh: Pepsi!!!!!!!!!!  
Skura: XDDDD... ah! Me informan que tenés comentarios de la gente que llama  
a nuestra estación, querés oír??  
Yoh: ^^ Sí.....  
HOLAAA YOH!!! MI NOMBRE ES ELIANA Y TE QUERÍA DECIR QUE TE ADOROOOO!!!  
SOS HERMOSOOOOOO!!! DEJALA A LA PERRA DE ANNA Y VENI CONMIGOOOO!!!!!  
Anna: NI SE TE OCURRA YOH ASAKURA! 'perra???ya se va a enterar esa'  
Yoh: A-annita...... de donde saliste???  
Skura: Anna!!!! GUAUUU!!! Tenemos en vivo y en directo a la prometida más  
famosa de todos lo tiempos!!!!!!!!! Y esta muy enojadaaa!!!  
Anna: ¬ ¬ vine escondida por si te llegaba a raptar alguna loca fan  
psicópata.....ù_ú  
Skura: a mi no me mires! Aparte no te preocupes, si llego a raptar a  
alguien van a ser Len o Horo ^^  
Yoh: ves?? no tenés de que preocuparte Annita....  
Skura: es verdad... tenemos guardaespaldas especiales contratados para ese  
tipo de cosas  
Yoh: en serio???  
Skura: si ^^....sino me quedo sin programa y sin raiting  
Anna: con razón.....  
Skura: que?  
Anna: nada.....mhhh... esta bien.... pero igual me voy a quedar acá.....  
Yoh: Que~ ~ ~!!  
Anna: te molesta?  
Skura: GUAU! qué miradaaa!!!!Yoh no va a poder negarse!!!!! bah... si  
quiere seguir con vida...  
Yoh: No, no me molesta ¡_¡.....  
Anna: jejeje  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
N/A: Así termina el primer cap., espero que les haya gustado!!!!  
Acepto cualquier clase de queja, sugerencia, critica, etc, etc. así que....  
manden reviews!!!!  
Quién será ese "alguien mas" que conseguí????  
Quién será el prox. de los personajes que sufrirá con mis preguntas???  
Hagan sus apuestaaaasss!!! XDDDD  
Ah! Y tampoco dejen de poner sus más anheladas preguntas que les gustaría  
que contesten los shamaneeeeess!!!! XDDDDD  
Uuuuuna cosa mas, hay un tookoo de fics que ME ENCANTAN y que no pude dejar  
reviews, asi que acá pongo una "pequeña" lista!!! SE LOS  
RECOMIEEENNNNNDOOOOO!!!! SON LO MEJORRRRRRR!!!!! (no estan puestos en un  
orden especial)  
"Girls Spirits" de Dianita-Asakura (BUE-NI-SI-MO!!!LEANLO!!!!...Diana  
seguilo por favor!!!)  
"ABRIENDO PUERTAS" de Nekoyue, y "NO QUERIA ENAMORARME" de la misma autora  
(WAAAAAAAAAA!!! COMO QUISE LLORAR CON TUS FICS!!!! SON LO MEJORRR!!!!!!!!  
ADORO LENxPILIKA GRACIAS A VOSS!!!!)  
"El Ganador se lo lleva todo" de Karoru Metallium (a ella si le deje review  
pero.. TIENEN QUE LEERLO!!! ES IMPRESIONAAAAANTE!!!!!!!!!!)  
"Asi es la vida, pero si abrimos la lata?" (COMO ME REI CON ESTE  
FICC!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO ADOROOO!!!! en mi casa todos me miraban con cara de  
"¿¿y a esta qué le pasa??mas loca no, por favor!!".... T_T)  
"Cadenas de amor" y "Caliente y Frio" de Sumire-chan (AHHHH!!! ME  
ENCANTAAANNN!!!! LENxPILIKA LO MEJORR!!!!!!!)  
"El Gran Carnal" de Annita Kyoyama (como ya dije antes, este fic es  
MORTAAALLL!!!! no paras de reirte ni un segundo!!!!!!!!!!Lo adoroo!!!)  
"Me faltas tu" de Yunny (El YohxAnna es HERMOSOOO!!!!!!!!!!aunque si  
tuviera LenxPilika seria GENIAALLLL!!! no fue una idirecta eso,  
eh!!XDDDDDDDDD)  
"Personalidades" y "eres un SKobsecionado?" de eluet-chan (LEANLOSS POR  
FAVORRR!!!!SE VAN A REIR COMO NUNCAA!!!!LO ASEGURO!!!!!SON BUE-NIII-SI-  
MOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )  
"Rescate a las chikas" de Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep (GENIAAALLL!!!! ME  
ENCANTAAA!! REEEEEEEE-ORIGINAAAL!!! Tambien se van a reirrrr muuuuuuuchoooo  
con este fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
"Un diminuto problema" de Cobain-Chan (SIN PALABRAS!!!! LEANLOOO!!!!!! LES  
VA A GUSTAAAAAAAAR!! Y MUCHIIISIMOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y la risa sigue  
triunfando!!!!!!)  
"CHIBI TAO TAO! CUTE!" de Nasuki Li Kinomoto (como dice el  
titulo.....DEMASIADO CUTEEEEEEE!!!!!!ESTA BARBAROOO!!! Fans de Len no  
pueden dejar de leerlo!!!!XDDD)  
"DETRAS DE LAS CAMARAS SHAMAN KING" DE Clow Reed (En serio, si quieren  
MORIRSE DE RISA , y no exagero, LEEAAAANNN!!!!! ES MOORRRTAALLL!)  
"Una linda historia antes de dormir" de Reiko Navi-san (Amates de  
LenxPilika, como yo ^ ^, tienen que leerloooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!es  
HERMOSOOOO!!!!!  
"Pocion de Amor No 9 XD" de Psycho (Ahora para las fans de Hao!!!TIENEN QUE  
VERLO EN ESTE FIC!!! XXDDDDDDDDDDDDD)  
"Quién mató a Yoh Asakura??" de Tako-da-kinoko-sized-dragon (XDDDDDDD  
Misterio, acción, HUMORRRR!!!! este fic es GENIALLL!! se van a sorprender  
muchoo!!XDD!!)  
  
Por favor! si alguno que leyo esto conoce (por msn o algo) a los autores de  
esos fics, haganle saber CUANTO me gusta su historia!!! GRACIASS!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nosss vemossss  
Skura 


	2. Cap 2 Con Horiiiiiiisss

Holaaaa agaaaaaainnn.... acá les traigo el segundo cap.  
MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS Nikki-Chan y Elena-Chan por los reviews!!!  
Nikki!! Vos si, que sos una muy buena cyber amiga!!! siempre atenta con  
todo!!! Gracias :')!!  
Elena!! parece que me hubieras adivinado la mente con lo de Horo... Y ya  
vas a ver quien es el personaje secreto!!!! te vas a llevar una buena  
sorpresa!!aunque falta un poquito todavía para que aparezca XD  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Con la llegada de Anna, las cosas se habían salido un poco de tema, pero  
después volvió todo a la "normalidad"  
Skura: Muyyyyy biennn. están dispuestos a recibir al próximo invitado????  
Yoh y público: SIIIIIIIIIIII  
Anna: no se que hago acá u_u......  
Skura: Te quedaste para que nadie se lleve al Funga Fu Fu.....  
Anna: ah seh.... no le digas así ¬ ¬  
Yoh: a mi me gusta!!!  
Anna: ¬ ¬*****  
Skura: ta' bien, ta' bien, no hay drama.... ahoraaaaa: que pase nuestro  
querido shamán de norte, un chico muy simpático y demasiado lindo....  
HOOOROOOOO HOOOROOOOOO!!!!!!  
Chicas-enloquecidas: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HORO TE AMO!!!!!!!!!  
Horo: holaaaaa!!!  
Skura: XDD cómo estás Horooo??  
Horo: muy biennnn..... me dijiste querido, simpático y lindo?? ^ ^  
Skura: si, sos adorable!!!!  
Horo: gracias!!  
Yoh: a mi no me dijo eso... T_T  
Anna: le conviene que no lo haga......  
Skura: A vos también te queremos mucho Yoh... pero ya estás reservado.....  
Yoh: es verdad..... T_T  
Anna: por qué pones esa cara???? si querés me voy y te dejo disponible para  
cualquier ordinaria de por ahí!!!!!  
Yoh: no Annita!!!!! yo te quiero!!!!!!  
Público: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh....... ^ ^  
Skura: ^ ^ que lindo!... pero ahoraaaa, a preguntarle a Horo!!!!  
Yoh: sonó como título de un programa de tv. ^ ^  
Horo: ¬ ¬*  
Skura: Que preferís Coca-Cola o Pepsi, Horis??  
Horo: Pepsi, la Coca me empalaga un poco....  
Skura: aja.... otra cosa.....cómo hacés ahora para mantener a los  
Koropockles???  
Horo: me uní a Greenpeace....  
Skura: en serio?????????? O_o  
Horo: ^ ^, siiii... les llené la cabeza para que se hagan mucho cargo de  
ellos con todo eso del equilibrio de la naturaleza y los humanos y como el  
dueño, aunque no lo crean, era un shamán, funcionó! no vieron las  
propagandas en la tele??? XD  
Yoh: seh.....les prometiste que se iba a unir mucha gente y nos metiste a  
todos nosotros...  
Skura: ya saben chicas!!!!! Si le quieren caer bien a Horo, únanse a  
Greenpeace!!!! a favor de la naturalezaaaa!!!  
Horo: gracias :')  
Anna: qué ridículo.......  
Horo: ¬ ¬**  
Skura: Horo, quién es tu mejor amigo?????  
Horo: Kolorito  
Skura: pero humano ^ ^'  
Horo: mhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... supongo que el funga ese....  
Yoh: en serio?? :')  
Anna: patético.......  
Skura: y Len???  
Horo: nos peliamos demasiado.... me cae bien el chinito y me divierto con  
él, pero hasta ahí nomás.....  
Anna: qué tontos...  
Skura: ^ ^......... sabés que está saliendo con Pilika????  
Horo: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?  
Algunas chicas del púbico: BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!! POR QUÉ?????????  
Skura: es mentira ^ ^....... quería ver tu reacción XD, aunque la verdad me  
gustaría... quedan reee-lindos juntos y yo no tengo problema de compartir a  
Len...al menos con tu hna., es una kpa!!!  
Horo: ¬ ¬*** voy a sacarte de mi club de fans  
Skura: sabés que si hacés eso, puedo hacerte quedar muy mal en frente de  
muucha gente.... una onda.... HOROKEU USUI!!!! DESGRACIADO!!!!!ME DEJASTE  
EMBARAZADA Y AHORA NO QUERÉS HACERTE CARGO DE TU HIJO!!!!!!!  
Todos: O_O  
Skura: pero algo mejor que eso......aparte yo te quiero y no serías capaz  
de hacerme eso ^ ^  
Horo: grrrr.... es verdad....  
Yoh: a mi ya no me van a preguntar nada??  
Skura: siiiii, pero se me tienen que ocurrir las preguntas, o tienen que  
haber llamados DESENTES para pasar al aire, entendés??  
Yoh: si.... T_T  
Horo: no hay nada para comer acá???????????  
Skura: siiii, qué querés??? decime cualquier cosa y yo... bah, la  
producción, te lo consigue...  
Yoh: igual yo??  
Skura: si ^ ^  
Yoh: Entonces quiero un poco de curry y jugo de naranja ^ ^  
Horo: Pueeeeeeeeeeeeessss biennnnnnnnn......-se estira los dedos- yo quiero  
un curry doble, un omelette de arroz... o no.. dos mejor ^ ^... unos  
ganmodokis, una porción fideos fritos, tres tamagoyaki, una sopa de miso  
con tofu, dos porciones de ramen con todo, panes de melón, de carne, de  
algas, de soja, de spaghetti, de croqueta, muchos onigiris, un okonomiyaki  
estilo moderno, un yakiniku, un poco de kinpira gobou, unos okashi para  
bajar un poco y por ultimo unos shuama....ah! y después veo que pido para  
el postre ^ ^..  
TODOS: O_O  
Skura: PRODUCCIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!Anotaron todo???  
Chico de producción: Eh... jefa... no nos alcanza.....aparte.... esa es  
comida japonesa y...eh.... en Argentina.... es MOOOI dificil de  
conseguir.....  
Horo: T_T  
Skura: Pues consigan todo lo que quiere el señor Horo Horo y el señor  
Yoh!!! YA!!!!  
Mismo chico: ta' bien..... T_T  
Yoh: señor?? eso suena raro jijiji..... me hace acordar a Hao ^ ^  
Anna: y yo??  
Skura: qué te gustaría Anna??  
Anna: un poco de te verde y unas galletas.....  
Skura-al chico: ya escuchaste ¬ ¬***!!  
Chico: si jefa..... ¡_¡  
Skura: así me gusta ^ ^  
Yoh: es verdad.... todas las annas son iguales!!!!  
Horo: XD AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
A continuación, se escucha un ruido muy fuerte parecido a:  
PAAAAAAAAFFF!!!!!  
Yoh y Horo: ¡_¡ nos tratan mal... buuuuaaaa  
Skura: entonces cancelo la comida...  
Yoh y Horo-tono muyyyy dulce: Skuritaaa ~ ~ ~ ^ ^  
Skura: ¬ ¬** mejor voy a llamar a otro invitado!!!!!! Viene de la dinastía  
Tao, tiene un peinado excepcional, es muy listo y su espíritu le dice  
señorito!!!!!!!!(N/A: lo se... lo se...)  
Que pase LEEEEEEEEEEEENNN TAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Chicas: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
N/A: Y????? les gustó el cap????? Con lo de la comida de Horo tuve que  
fijarme en los 12 mangas de Sakura C.C. para sacar tanta cosa japonesa!!! Y  
también algo es de Ranma ½..... XDDDDDDD  
Que les pareció lo de Greenpeace??????? No lo tenía pensado ni nada... se  
me ocurrió derrepente y me pareció una buena idea XDDDD.....  
Como ya te dije, TE JURO ANNITA KYOYAMA que lo hice antes de el cap. 18 de  
"El Gran Carnal"!!!!!  
Preguntas boludas plagiadas.  
Se me ocurrirá algo mejor para presentar a los personajes???-Si se fijan en  
lo de Len otra vez van a entenderme..... XDDDDDDDD  
Pedirá Len algo para comer???  
Conseguira el chico de produccion la comida para Horo???  
Todas las Annas seremos iguales???  
Habrá algún llamado decente realmente???  
Seré capaz de hacer quedar mal a Horo si él me quita de su club de fans??  
Existe realmente un club de fans de Horo Horo???  
Y como les dije en el cap. anterior... hagan sus apuestas!!.....de paso  
acuérdense de poner sus preguntas para los shamanessss!!!! Cualquier cosa  
es válidaa!!  
Nosss vemossss  
Skura ^ ^ 


	3. Cap 3 LOS SECRETOS DE LEEEEENN!

Si si! llegó Len genteeee!!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Skura: Que pase LEEEEEEEEEEEENNN TAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Chicas: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! LEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!  
Len: ¬ ¬**  
Chicas: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Len: ya dejen de gritar!!!!!!  
Chicas: ¡_¡ Len no nos quiere~ ~ BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Skura: Len!!!XDD  
Len: mhhhhh!! Podrías..... dejarme..... respirar?!?!?!? ¬ ¬**  
Skura. hay!! lo lamento!!!.... cómo estás???  
Len: bien....... aunque todavia no se muy bien como llegué aquí....  
Skura: O_O 'ojalá no recuerde la inyección que le dimos para que se duerma'  
jajaja-risa nerviosa-  
^ ^.... eso no importa........XD  
Yoh: Hola Len!  
Len: que tal Yoh....  
Horo: ¬ ¬ chino creído  
Len: qué?!?!  
Horo: yo no dije nada! parece que no tenés buen oído... "tiburoncito"  
Skura: Noonooooo no se peleen, que no quiero sangre en el estudio... es muy  
difícil sacar de la alfombra y la mesa!!!...y lo digo por  
experiencia....aparte, la chica de la limpieza nos cobra el doble ¡_¡... y  
no quiero que se deformen.. estan muy bien asi *¬*  
Todos: O_o 'babosa....'  
Skura: sentate Len! sentite como en tu casa ^ ^  
Len: 'mhhhhh....me faltan los sirvientes'..... Hoto dejame tu silla que es  
la más cómoda...  
Hoto: QUE?????NI LOCO!!!  
Anna-bostezo-: que aburrido.....Yoh les ganaría fácil a los dos hasta con  
las manos atadas  
Len-Horo: ¬ ¬********  
Yoh: no digas eso, Annita, seguro que no podría hacerlo  
Anna: estás insinuando que mis entrenamientos no sirven???  
Yoh: yo no dije eso jijiji  
Anna: ¬ ¬***  
Skura: BASTA DE PELEAS!!! ÉSTE, ES MI ESTUDIO, MI PROGRAMA Y USD. SON MIS  
INVITADOS, A LOS CUALES TENGO QUE HACERLES UNA SUPUESTA ENTREVISTA,  
ENTENDIERON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Todos: Sí... u_ú  
Skura: ^ ^ bien... LEN! Coca o Pepsi???  
Len: 'esas son las preguntas???' pues...Coca-Cola....  
Skura: XDD  
Horo: a todos les hacés esa misma pregunta??  
Skura: si ^ ^  
Yoh: Skura! que preferís, Coca-Cola o Pepsi??  
Skura: Pepsi!! ^o^  
Yoh: Len o Horo??  
Skura: ^o^.....o_o ......-___-.....  
Todos: ¿y......?  
Skura: mhhhhh, ehhhhh.... yo hago las preguntas! -__-U Len.... cómo hacés  
para peinarte así?  
Len: así..... cómo???  
Todos-menos Len: XDDD AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Skura: con.... con......ese..... ¿toke especial?  
Len: ¿¿??  
Todos again menos Len que no entiende y Skura que esta un poco ruborizada:  
AAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJA  
Skura: mhhhhhh.... 'cómo lo digo?!?!?!?, obelisco??cucurucho como una  
amiga?? cerrito?? sombrero como Bason????c-cuernito?? lo que te hace que  
Horo diga tiburón??' mhhhhh........ con...  
Horo: tu aleta Len, eso que tenés en tu hueca cabeza.... que parece un...  
un CUERNO!!! ESO!! ¬o¬  
Skura: '¡_¡ Horo te adoro!! graciaaaaaaaaas!!!' eh... si.... eso....  
Yoh: jijijiji-típica risa-  
Ana: tsk...  
Len: ahhhhhhh... ahora te digo pero,  
primero.....SUPERMEGAGIGANTESCOATAQUEDELA Cuchilla dorada!!!!!  
Horo: AH! CHINO DE M-piiiiiii- KOLORO POSESIONA ESTA ESTATUILLA!  
Skura-interponiéndoe entre los 2: nonooooooo!!! Horo te tenemos que  
censurar porque son las 3:00 de la tarde y no me llenes el estudio de  
hielo! LEN Dejá de pelear y arruinar el lugar vos también y contestame de  
una vez!!!!!  
Horo y Len: ok u_u  
Len: Bien...... lo que yo hago.....  
Skura: si????  
Len: ......todas las mañanas....  
Skura: 'si??????'  
Len: .......con mi pelo......  
Skura: 'si??????????????????'  
Len: es...............  
Skura: O_O 'al fin se sabrá!!!!!'  
Len. es....... un secreto!  
TODOS: QUEEEE????!?!??!?!??!!?!  
Len: si.... no pensaban que se los iba a decir, no?? ¬ ¬  
Skura: n-no.. claro que no...-risa nerviosa- 'BUAAAAA POR QUÉE???'  
Yoh: yo se lo que hace...  
Len: QUEE???  
Yoh: si.... tenía curiosidad, le pregunté a Jun y me dijo ^o^  
Horo: y????? decilo Yoh!!!!!  
Len: N..!!!!- Horo lo atrapa a tiempo y le tapa la boca-  
Yoh: Lo que hace es..........  
Chico de producción: JEFA! la comida!!!  
Skura: no!!! pará!!! Yoh esta por dec...  
Len: SOLTAME HOTO HOTO!!-empuja a Horo el cual queda inconsciente y amenaza  
a Yoh con su lanza- NI SE TE OCURRA YOH ASAKURA!!!!!! NO VAS A DECIR  
NADA!!! NI UNA PALABRA!!!Y YA VOY A ENCARGARME DE MI HERMANA!!!!  
Yoh: bueno... ok ^ ^  
Skura. NOOOOOOOO!!!!! –mira al chico de producción con mirada muuuy asesina-  
'VOY A MATARTE'  
Chico: ehhhhhhhh..... 'tengo que irme de acá o bye bye me' mejor.. dejo la  
comida y....ME LARGO!  
Skura: GRRRRRRRRRRRR 'ya voy a encontrartee! no sirve de nada que te  
escondas!'  
Horo-aun inconsiente:......snif snif... COMIDA!!!- se levanta  
instantáneamente  
Yoh: guau! que poder!XDD  
Skura: ah! Len, vos querés algo??  
Anna: un televisor!  
Skura: O_o.. hablo de algo comestible...  
Len: nah... yo se comportarme en público- mira a Horo que tiene la boca  
demasiado llena-  
Horo: skdasjkldhaskldhaskdha!!!!  
Len: ¬ ¬**  
Yoh: ajá... interesante.....  
Skura: qué dijo??  
Yoh: ni idea jijiji...  
Skura: -____-UU 'existirán traductores para eso??'  
Anna: yo se lo que dijo......  
Skura: 'claro! Anna puede leer la mente!!! un traductor humano!!¿¿??'  
Yoh: que dijo Annita??  
Anna: dijo: "yo voy a ser el esclavo de la hermosa, maravillosa y perfecta  
Anna Kyoyama toda mi vida"  
Horo: SÑDHFSEDHFWKJNDLWDH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anna: "no voy a dejarla jamás para que tenga comodidades y lujos todo el  
tiempo"  
Horo: ALOHFAOPSWLDLWOHDPWDHSLPWHDI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anna: "y es más, voy a ahorrar y voy a comprarle un 0km, un televisor 29  
pulgadas, un reproductor de dvd's, y voy a hacerle un home theather de  
primera"  
Horo-tragando: NO!!! YO NO DIJE NADA DE ESO!!!  
Skura: nosotros confiamos en Anna ^ ^  
Len. sin nunguna duda.....no quieras romper tu promesa niño teñido  
Yoh: vas a tener que hacerlo Horo Horo! jijiji  
HORO: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!JAMÁSSS!!! 'momento!... niño tenido?!?!?!'  
Skura: ajajajjaja.. nah... estamos bromeando.. solo el 0km ^ ^  
Horo: ¬ ¬**  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Si!!! cap. 3 terminado!!!! XDDDDDD Ojalá les haya gustado!!!! Eso si, Pobre  
Horo.......  
????: eso le pasa por pedir esas cosas de comer!!!!!! No saben lo QUE ME  
COSTO CONSEGUIRLAS!!!!!! ¡_¡  
Skura: chico de producción??????  
chico de producción: basta de decirme asi, me llamo Martín Martínez!!  
Skura: MARTÍN MARTÍNEZ?????? AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
Martín: ¬ ¬**** y qué?? vos tenés apellido de cerveza!! Schneider!!!!! (los  
argentinos me entienden)  
Skura: a mi no me molesta!!XP pero... momento!! YO TENÍA QUE MATARTE A  
VOS!!!!! POR TU CULPA NO SE COMO SE PEINA LEN!!!!!!!!!!  
Martin: ehh....si....yooooo.....ehhhhhhh.... ME LARGO!!!!!  
Skura: ¬ ¬*** va a volver.... TENGO SU BOLSO!!! XDD  
otro chico de producción: jefa.... eso es mío...  
Skura: vos quién sos??????????  
chico: Rodrigo Rodríguez...  
Skura: O_o!!!! ...... bueh.. no importa... toma tu bolso vos....  
Skura: voy a encontrar a Martínez.....TENGO SU SUELDO!!!!!!! MUEJEJEJE  
Rodrigo: ehhmmm..... la gente.....  
Skura: ah si!!!!! en serio, espero que les haya gustado este cap.!!!  
  
Muchas gracias Annita Kyoyama por el review!!! aunque no lo creas, fue muy  
importante para mi!! :') 


	4. Cap 4 locuras de Ryuuu!

Skura: Y ahoraaaaaa... QUE PASE OTRO INVITADO!!!!!... ES LA COPIA VIVA DE  
ELVIS ANTES DE LA MORFINA, TIENE 20 AÑOS Y SUS PEINADOS SON SIMPLEMENTE  
ESPECTACULARES!!! ESTOY HABLANDO DE UMEMIYA RYUNOSUKE, MÁS CONOCIDO  
COMO..... RYUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
Ryu: Hooooooooooooolllllaaaaaaaa!!!  
ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO EL MUNDO: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ryu: que pasa????Je, soy genial, se quedaron impresionados con mi deseada  
presencia??  
TODOS: q-que t-e hiciste e-en e-el pelo?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Ryu: Ah, lo que pasó, es que me aburrí de usar los 150 productos cada vez  
que me bañaba, acostaba, levantaba, salía, saltaba, corría, etc, etc y...  
TODOS: Y?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Ryu: me rapé o  
Len: si... creo... que de eso si nos podemos dar cuenta......  
Horo: AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!  
Anna: que ridículo....  
Yoh: jijiji qué raro es verte así Ryu! y cuándo fue eso??  
Ryu: recién! no se me ocurría nada nuevo para presentarme y pensé en esto..  
qué original, no??? Aunque Lyserg no dejo que se lo hiciera a él también,  
no se porque, está loco! si queda bárbaro!!  
Skura: eh.. si! c-claro!-risa nerviosa-  
Ryu: bueno! me van a hacer preguntas o soy solo de relleno?!?!  
Len: y que pensabas? el más importante acá soy yo..  
Horo: seh seh..... es obvio que a mí me quieren más!  
Anna: en tus sueños!  
Skura: no otra vez !!!!!  
Yoh: Ryu, que te gusta más?? Coca-Cola o Pepsi??  
Skura: hey!!!!!!  
Yoh: jijiji  
Ryu: me da loo mismo!!!  
Skura: ¬ ¬  
Horo: hey! por qué no hacés que pregunten algo las fans de ahí afuera???  
Len: que raro que alguien TAN tonto haya pensado en una buena idea!!  
Horo: quieres pelear???  
Len: SIEMPRE!!! Aunque ya sabemos quien va a perder así que...  
Horo: Si..... tú!!!!  
Len: Qué dijiste niño celeste???  
Horo: para que sepaaas niñito violeta, soy más grande que voosss!!!! tenés  
que respetar a tus mayoress!!  
Ryu: no! basta!!no es correcto pelear aquí!!  
Yoh: jijiji tienes razón Ryu! yo digo que les preguntemos a las fans....  
Skura: ok ok....  
Chica: YO!! YO!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!  
Skura: Muy biennnn... pásenle un micrófono.....  
Chica: XDDDDDDD!!! Ryu!!!!! DEJA A LISERG EN PAZ QUE EL NO ES GAY COMO VOS  
Y APARTE ES MIO PEDAZO DE....  
Skura: NADA!!! Seguridad!!!! Saquen a esa loca de acá!!!!!  
Ryu: ¡¡ las chicas no me quieren.....  
Skura: Nooooo.... Ryu!!!! Mirá!!! éstos son mensajes de chicas que  
llaman!!! mirá cuantos son para vos!!!-le da un montoncito  
Ryu: OO..... ya estoy bien   
Len: PRE-GUN-TEN-O-ME-VOY  
Ryu: pero este es mi turno de ser entrevistado!!  
Skura: tiene razón, Len. Che Ryu... qué pasó con lo del lugar favorito? ya  
lo encontraste?  
Ryu: en realidad, me di cuenta de que no importa el lugar donde esté,  
mientras me encuentre con las personas que quiero y me divierta con ellas,  
ese va a ser mi sitio preferido....  
Todos: AAAAwwwwwwwwww o  
Ryu:   
Anna-Len:patéticoooo!!!!  
Skura: y qué paso con tus otros amigos, Ryu?  
Ryu: Se pusieron a pensar seriamente...  
Todos: 'AHHHH BUEHHHH!!!!MILAGROO!!'  
Ryu: y eso terminó en una desición muuuuuuuy importante!  
Yoh: y cuál fue?  
Ryu: afirmaron sus sospechas........... sacaron conclusiones...........  
previnieron las consecuencias.......  
Len: ya basta!! dinos qué diablos pasó con los loosers 2!!!  
Skura: loosers 2?? quiénes son los 1???  
Len: en realidad es uno... Lyserg! XD...  
Todos: ajajajajajajajajajaj!!!!  
Ryu: ¬ ¬ él no es looser... es un principe!! o y es MIO ¬ ¬  
Todos: WAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!  
Skura: ejem...XD y cuáles eran sus sospechas?  
Ryu: que para que los aceptaran en la sociedad les faltaba un paso muuy  
importante!  
Anna: solo uno?  
Horo: buen punto! XDDDDDDDD  
Skura: XDDDD!!! cuál es el que vos te referís??  
Ryu: para que los aceptaran tenían que......  
  
-SUSPENSO...........  
  
N/A: qué mala soy! jojojojo.... nah, ahora si:  
TODOS: ¿¿¿¿????  
Ryu: tenían que... ENTRAR EN POPSTARS!!!! O  
-SUPER CAIDA GENERAL- --UUUUU  
Len: QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ryu: qué pasa?? no es genial??  
Horo y...... ANNA!: WAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA  
Todos: NO ANNA RIENDOSE!!!  
Anna: ¬ ¬ muéranse...  
Todos: uu  
Anna: asi me gusta ¬ ¬.....  
Yoh: jijijijijiji en serio Ryu???....... me encanta ese programa!!!  
TODOS: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Skura: ahgg!! basta de sorpresas de este tipo !!!! me va a hacer mall!  
Publico: peor de lo que estás será... ¬o¬  
Skur: los escuche ¬ ¬  
Horo: Tengo hambre.... TT  
Todos: QUE?!?!  
Skura: cómo puede ser que tengas hambre con todo lo que comiste!!!!  
Producción: ¬ ¬ 'este niño va a dejarnos en banca rota... vamos  
a tener que usar el "plan master".....'  
Skura: 'me van a matar!!' esteeee... gente de producción? ustedes que son  
taaaaaan bueeeeenos, taaaaaaan lindos, taaaaaaaaaan especiales, taaaaan...  
P: ya basta...¬¬ 'hipócrita'.... vamos a darle al "señor" Horo Horo lo que  
quiere...  
Skura: en serio?? O.o 'deben estar enfermos!!'  
P: ¬ ¬ seh.... acá tenés - le da un "misterioso" paquete de comida-  
Skura: o-ok.... gracias!!!!!  
P: no es nada 'jejejejejeje' = )  
Skura: 'le habrán puesto veneno?!... nah, no creo.'  
Horo: SIII I!!!- abre el paquete y....-  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N.A: jojojojojo... soy mala XD qué tendrá el extraño paquete de los  
"ángeles" de la producción??? jaajaja, van a tener que esperar hasta el  
prox. cap!!!  
Disculpen que tardé taanto en actualizar! es que estuve muuuy ocupada !!  
También tengo un toko de fics para leeer!!! TT  
Pero bueh... hey! qué les parecio el "peinado" de Ryu?? jojojojo... y lo de  
Popstars???XDDD  
Quiero opinioneeees!!! asi que... dejen reviews!!!! XDD como ellos: XD  
- Nekoyue- Qué honooor!!!! XDDD Una autora como ella!!! (Lean sus  
fics, son lo !! jojo) MIIL GRACIAASS NEKOO!!!!  
Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: GRAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAASS!!!!! tengo algunas nuevas  
preguntas que si te van a sorprender.. solo espera XDDD....PEROOO! Acepto  
cualquiera de las que usd. tengan ganas de hacerles!!TODAS SON VÁLIDAS !!  
XDD  
Ishisu-Magy: ajajaajjaja, me rei mucho con tu review!! XDD MUCHISIMAS  
GRACIAS! y no te preocupes... alguna vez vamos a descubrir su secreto! Los  
paparazzi pueden todo!!! jojojo XDDDD  
Rikku Tao: ajajajjajaja!!!! LISTO! nueva asociación: F.E.C.M: Fans enojadas  
y en contra de Matín ¬ ¬ XDD!!! Quién se une????? MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS  
por tu review!!!!!XDD  
keri01: MILLLL GRACIAAAAS!! No me olvidé de las preguntas para Horo!!! ya  
tengo todo planeado!! jojojo XDD ojalá te haya gustado este cap!!! XDD  
Kyo-chan4: ajaja, dime como quieras!! XDDD GRRACCIAAS por el revieww!!!XDDD  
que bueno que te diviertaaas leyendo el fic!!! me alegra muchiisimo  
!!!!! y por supuesto que voy a seguir hablando de Len!! y vos  
continuá el tuyo, por favor!!! XDD  
  
Ok! eso es todo!! En el prox. cap aparece Lyserg y les voy a recomendar,  
como en el primero, algunos fics que me gustan muuchoo!! XDD  
Noss vemossss!!  
Skurisssss 


End file.
